


Puppy Love

by AmberEyedLover



Series: Wolf Diaries [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Puppies, Young Derek, baby stiles, wondering Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s five when they first meet.</p>
<p>A small bundle of fur, all sleek grey going on black, at first he thought it was another puppy, for he had been seeing them everywhere he went, so why would the forest be any different to a street or park?<br/>But his mommy pulled him away from the puppy, sad golden eyes watching as he’s dragged away by his hand, his footsteps stumbling as the boy tries to stay looking at the bundle of fur who had tried to bound after them but was stopped as a sound whistled too low through the trees for humans to simply hear.</p>
<p>The boy watches the puppy in his eyes turn and scamper back through the trees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

* * *

 

He’s five when they first meet.

A small bundle of fur, all sleek grey going on black, at first he thought it was another puppy, for he had been seeing them everywhere he went, so why would the forest be any different to a street or park?  
But his mommy pulled him away from the puppy, sad golden eyes watching as he’s dragged away by his hand, his footsteps stumbling as the boy tries to stay looking at the bundle of fur who had tried to bound after them but was stopped as a sound whistled too low through the trees for humans to simply hear.

The boy watches the puppy in his eyes turn and scamper back through the trees.

His mother tells him off before hugging him tightly, his father repeats her actions and it confuses him, his mouth pulling down at the corners as he tells them so, tells him that he wanted to play with the puppy in the woods behind their house. He watches his parent’s look of fear before his mother turns and tells him with a smile that she will take him to the pound tomorrow to look at the puppies.

Within an hour, the little boy has forgotten all about the puppy in the woods.

The next day the boy visits the pound with his mother, his whiskey eyes taking in all the puppies with an excited smile and laughter in the air. He spends hours there, his eyes always catching his mothers to see a large smile being replied over her own face as he plays with the puppies. He talks to them and tells them about his home, tells them about his friends in school and how he can’t wait to go back again. The boy moves from one cage to another, little fingers hooking around cages to peer in on tippy toes and crouched down low.

He moves through them all, his limbs flying around as he runs back and forth telling his mother about the puppies he had seen. She smiles and tells him sweetly about taking one home if he found one he wanted and with another large smile the boy ruins back down the long hallway and to the very last cage where he peers in and pauses silently.

He pauses long enough for his mother to stand by his side and ask what’s wrong.

He stares down at the little puppy, a big ball of black fur and golden eyes which stare back before curling around with a tail up over its nose. He asks his mom what’s wrong and the lady who let them in crouches down low and tells him that the puppy is poorly, he asks if he will get better and watches the women glance at his mother before turning back with a smile and a quick nod, telling him that he will be fine after he has slept.

He asks if he can have another look around the puppies that he has to go talk to them all again before he can make the big boy’s choice of taking one home. He knows he has to look after a puppy, his mother had told him that on the car drive over.

At the end of the day, they go home without a puppy.

The boy starts going back to the woods, wanting to see the puppy he wants to be his, but each time he finds nothing and feels his little heart start to break more until the sixth day of his exploring stumbles him across a large house, he tries to turn and find his way back but the young boy finds that he has lost his way and can already feel the tears coming when footsteps have him jumping and turning to see a older lady around his mommy’s age come towards him and crouch near him.

She calls his daddy to come and get him.

Daddy tells him off for wondering away from home and in the forest, that his mommy is worried sick because of it, the boy ends up crying and hugging on to his father tightly as he tells him that he’s sorry, fat drops of tears rolling down his cheeks as he explains that he was just trying to find his puppy in the woods again, that no one should have to be alone and without someone to love them.

The boy misses the exchange between looks of the two older people.

He lets his father pick him up and strap him in to the police cruiser, he’s allowed to sit in the front for a change and the excitement quickly builds as he bounces in the seat and looks up with wet eyes to see a boy watching them, he’s older he can tell, but there’s a shine in his eyes which makes the boy sad but he still sends a large smile towards him because the way his dark hair stands makes him think of his woodland puppy.

And that night when the nightmares came, there was a wolf pup beside his side, standing guard and protecting him from the witches and monsters which plagued his dreams.


End file.
